Our Love
by shoneye
Summary: It's a chilly autumn's evening and the Titans go out for a walk because of a certain redhead. What happens from there? Well, it all starts when Star gets a lil left behind. RobStar. R&R!


**This is my first one-shot, so please be nice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything related. **

**Note: In this one-shot, Cyborg is not a robot. **

**He is normal like in the episode…Deception or something…**

**But he is not a robot! Just to make it clear.**

Our Love

It was a chilly evening, not many people were outside. The shops were just about closing. You could see mothers with their kids telling them to put on their jacket so they wouldn't catch a cold. It was autumn and there were many leaves on the ground. The trees had barely any leaves. It was a great, fresh, colorful season, which was why the Titans were out on a walk because of a certain redhead.

"Friends, is the season of autumn not glorious?" said Starfire as she walked along with her friends. The Titans just stared at her.

How could she think that the _cold, chilly, _evening was just glorious?

"Friends, is something wrong?" she questioned confused.

"No, Star…it's just that, don't you think it's a little cold out here?" asked Robin.

"Yea, I mean I'm about to freeze!" complained Beastboy.

Starfire looked sad. All she wanted was to spend time with her friends. But it looked like she was giving them a hard time in the cold. She looked at each of their faces. Their noses were red and so were there cheeks.

"Well, uh, Beastboy…it's not that cold." Said Robin, trying not to make Starfire unhappy, but trying to cheer her up.

"Dude! I think something's wrong with you! It's freezing, man! How could you say its not co-co…" Beastboy trailed off…something stopped him. The Titans all looked at him.

"Uh…Beastboy?" said Cyborg.

"ACHHOO!" sneezed Beastboy as he changed into a duck.

"ACHHOO!" he sneezed again changing into a lama.

"ACHOOOO!" he sneezed even louder, this time turning into a fish

"I told you! Great…now I'm sick." Beastboy said not pleased.

"Well, maybe you should have worn something more warmer." Raven said in her monotone voice.

Raven was wearing a black turtleneck with black pants. Starfire had on a purple sweater with jeans. Robin was wearing a red sweater with a hood, along with black cargos. Cyborg had on a green top with a black vest over it, along with black cargos. Beastboy was wearing a light green top, with jeans.

"Whatever…" replied Beastboy.

"Friend Beastboy, if you are feeling the sickness, then maybe we should be "getting the move on" home." Said Starfire, not wanting her friend to get sicker.

"Well, all right, now I can cream this little grass stain in Mega Monkeys 5!" said Cyborg excited.

So they all headed towards the tower. But Starfire was a little behind. Robin looked back. He stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"Star…is something wrong?" said Robin.

"Nothing is wrong. I am merely having a wonderful time!" she said with a brief smile.

"Well, you don't look okay," said Robin.

_She looks sad. I wonder if it because we decided to head home, and make the work she insisted short…maybe something's just bothering her, _thought Robin.

"I am fine, but I thank you for your concern." She smiled sweetly.

Robin smiled back at her.

**The other three Titans **

While the other three remaining titans were walking, Cyborg noticed that Robin and Starfire were not there.

"Hey, where did Robin and Star go?" he questioned.

"I don't know…beats me…" Beastboy trailed of…

"ACHHOO!" Beastboy sneezed, changing into a pig.

"Please, someone get this guy away from me. " said Raven.

**Robin and Starfire **

As Robin and Starfire walked, Robin saw Starfire shiver. Her teeth were quivering a bit.

"Start, you cold?" he asked.

"Yes, I am a little cold." She said shaking.

Robin took his arm and wrapped it around her thin waist. Unaware of what he was doing he brought her closer to him. Starfire rested her head on his shoulder as they continued walking. She blushed and so did Robin, but they didn't care.

They both were silent and continued walking until Robin realized that they were way to behind, he couldn't even see the Titans.

"Hey, Star, I think we should catch up with the rest of the Titans. I don't want them wondering where we went. " Robin chuckled.

"Hmmm." She said in her sweet voice.

Robin and Starfire stopped walking. They looked into each other's eyes. Well that's what Robin did, but Starfire looked into Robin's mask and wondered what colors his eyes would be.

She cuddled up against him. So did Robin, taking his hands, and putting them around her waist once more. Starfire took her arms and put them around his neck. They looked into each other's eyes, and they kept inching forward, and forward.

Soon their lips met each other's into a passionate kiss. There lips pressed against each other even harder. Soon, they were exploring each other's mouths.

Practically, they were making out, wide in the open, where everyone could see.

But luckily, it was cold, so barely, anyone was outside. But there were some people staring at them, but they didn't care.

**The Other Three Titans **

"I think we should, you know head back to see were Robin and Star are. They could be in trouble." Said Cyborg.

"Your right. Come on." Said Raven.

"No! You both are wrong. Can't you see? They ditched us because they two are-" he was cut off by Raven.

"They didn't ditch us, probably got left behind." Said Raven annoyed.

"Okay, yea whatever, now were was I?" thought Beastboy.

The other two Titans sighed. They were heading back to look for the other two Titans.

"Wait! I know were I was, they two were-" Beastboy got cut off again but this time, by Cyborg.

"Man, who cares? Lets just head back that way and see if we can find 'em!" yelled Cyborg really annoyed!

"Uhh…. ok." Beastboy said quietly.

They all turned around and started walking. After about 5 minutes, Cyborg said, "Man could they have really gotten this far?"

"I don't know, maybe something attacked them." Said Raven a little worried, but didn't show it.

"Maybe…" said Beastboy "But I think I…" Beastboy stopped speaking. His mouth was opened wide.

Raven said, " What's wrong now?"

"Look," he said quietly.

"Beastboy, I'm serious, what's wr-" she was cut short when Beastboy pointed at something. She decided to stop talking and just look, because the little grass stain would just cut her off, again.

She looked over to were he was pointing, and so did Cyborg. All three Titans surprised.

They're stood, Robin and Starfire making out, right in front of their eyes!

"Whoa…" they said all at the same time.

"I think we better leave, you know and…" Cyborg was saying but then Robin and Starfire _finally_ broke apart. Robin was the first one to notice, that his team was standing right behind them. They watched them make out. He turned cherry red.

Starfire saw this and said "Robin is something wrong?"

"Well," he mumbled.

Starfire turned around and she too, turned cherry red.

"We were, just… um "stuttered Robin.

The other Titans just smiled.

"It's about time!" said Cyborg and Beastboy.

Raven smiled and said, "Yea, what the two idiots beside me said."

Robin and Starfire looked a little surprised.

"Come one man! It was so obvious. They way so look at each other. Smile, hug, everything. You even get jealous! Remember the time Robin got jealous when Star was getting married…"

_Cyborg: Uh, Starfire?_

_Starfire: Hmm?_

_Beastboy: Going somewhere?_

_Starfire: I am leaving for Tamaran_

_Raven: And you're taking all your stuff because…?_

_Starfire: I am not ever coming back._

_(All shocked)_

_Robin, Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven: WHAT?_

_Robin: Starfire, what's wrong?_

_Starfire: Nothing is wrong. I am…(worried pause, then smiles) getting married._

_Robin, Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven: WHAT?_

…

_Robin: Your getting married?_

_Raven: Yea…uh, anyone we know?_

_Starfire: Oh, I have never met him. My betrothed has been chosen for me by the Grand Ruler of Tamaran._

_Robin: Your getting married…and to someone you don't even know?_

"and…also remember the time when Starfire got jealous because Robin had to go on a date with _Kitten?_" said Cyborg explaining this to the two blushing Titans.

_Killer Moth: Don't bother. Even if you defeat a few of my children- you won't be able to stop me from releasing the entire swarm! _

_Killer Moth:_ _Unless you want your city reduced to a moth-eaten wasteland —you'll do exactly as I say._

_Robin What do you want?_

_Killer Moth My demands are simple. The city will declare me ruler, the Teen Titans will surrender, and Robin…_

_Killer Moth: …will…take this lovely young lady to her junior prom_.

_Kitten: Hi, Robbie-poo!_

_Robin: Um…what was that last part again?_

_Starfire: Robin, who is this girl? And why does she call you "poo_"?

_Killer Moth: Her name is Kitten——and you will take her to prom_!

_Starfire:_ _This prom is some manner of duel, yes?_

_Starfire: Robin eagerly accepts!_

_Robin: It's not a duel, Star. It's a date._

_Starfire:_ _He does not accept! Do you hear? Robin does not accept!_

"Yea…all those fluffy moments…that made me want to barf!" said Raven sarcastically.

"But now you're together, so we don't need to see you stare at each other all day with those googly heart eyes." Said Beastboy.

"Yea, man!" said Cyborg.

Robin and Starfire just smiled at each other. Robin gave Starfire a peck on the lips.

"Well, since we are officially together, right?" said Robin looking at Starfire.

Starfire nodded. " I guess I have no choice but to… _make love_ to my beautiful

_Girlfriend."_ He said kissing her on the side of the cheek.

"Yes, Robin." Starfire agreed.

So they both got wrapped up in each other's arms and gave passionate kisses ti each other.

"Aw, man. Please not in front of us. Or on the STREETS!" said Cyborg.

"Ditto." Said Raven in her monotone voice.

"C'mon, let's head back to the tower." Said Robin, keeping his hands around Starfire's waist.

So the Titans all headed back to tower.

_Wasn't such a cold walk after all,_ thought Robin.

And from then, Robin and Starfire were always together,

Now the only thing left to do was to get Raven and Beastboy together…now that would be tough.

I worked really hard on this. I think its good. What do you think?

Please leave reviews. Criticism allowed.

And if you have any tips or advice, I would be glad to hear it! 


End file.
